


Nuptial Flight

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Accidental Voyeurism, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Insecticon Bumblebee, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nuptial Flight, Ratchet is Bee's grandsire, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Turns out things aren't always as they seem to be. Secrets kept from everyone including yourself.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee/Prowl/Optimus/Bulkhead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Nuptial Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, this was the first draft of it. Then I decided I wanted to go in a different direction. I may or may not continue this someday, but I didn't want this to rot in my docs forever.

Bee slowly onlines with a groan, it had been a few weeks since his heat and lately, he'd been feeling swollen around his abdomen. It had only gotten more prominent the past few nights but he shrugs the feeling off once again and heads to the living room, stretching his servos out on the way.

"Good morning Bumblebee." Optimus acknowledges as Bee passes him at the monitor station.

"Mornin' boss bot." Bee replies, heading towards the oil cans and the metal workbench that makes up their dining table.

He's just about to grab a can when he stiffens, a strong wave of pressure rolling through his lower chassis. He jolts and grabs the table with both hands, propping himself up as another wave rocks through him. He feels something inside him shift, nudging the opening at the back of his second valve. "Huh?"

"Uh, you okay little buddy?" Bulkhead asks, cautiously walking over upon hearing the noise Bee made. The others had stopped what they were doing and were staring at Bee in curiosity.

"I don't know. I think - it feels like something is moving inside me." Bee says as he let out little airy vents, body softly shaking. Bee let out a small shout, optics blowing wide as, whatever it is, slowly pushes into his valve. He spreads his stabilizers wider to ease its passage. "A-ah, it's- something's coming out! I-it's huge!"

It stretches him out and sets off untouched inner nodes as it moves further into his valve. His modesty panels click open, baring his still sealed secondary valve to everyone. They all stare, too shocked to do anything other than watch as Bee cants his hips and arches his back. He's letting out soft moans, helplessly rutting his hips in the air in an attempt to help it move.

He squeezes his optics shut as it goes further down, filling his valve completely up. He feels so full down there, his joints lock up and he feels his valve cycle down, pushing it out. His lower chassis visibly undulates as his servos and stabilizers shake from the strain of keeping himself standing. He can't help the low moan as it hits his seal, starting to press down insistently on it.

It eventually pushes the seal off with a soft pop, spreading his valve opening wide as it slowly passes through, pressing down on his anterior node. It plops out with a gush of fluids onto the floor, his valve clenching down on nothing and a violent wave of pleasure rolls through his body. It overwhelms his senses in a crackle of electricity, little sparks arching off his frame. Bee throws his helm back and overloads with a shout, body tensing up before he collapses backwards.

As soon as he falls Ratchet rushes over to him, making sure he's okay. Kneeling next to him, he releases the vent he was holding, finding that Bee had only fallen into a light, crash induced recharge.

Bee's still venting hard when he comes to shortly after, he can feel the dull throb of a dent on the back of his helm. He groans as he sits up, reaching to soothe the pain when he spots it.

Laying between his stabilizers is a soft grey, oblong bean in a cooling puddle of lubricant. Bee stares wide-opticed at it, jaw going slack.

"Did that come outta, me?" Bee asks innocently, reaching down to poke it, he finds it is smooth and jelly-like.

"Where else could it have come from!" Ratchet grumbles, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He glares at the offending object as if he could dissolve it with his stare.

"What is it, exactly? Why did it come out of Bumblebee?" Prowl asks, leaning to get a better look at it himself.

Ratchet let out a sigh, dropping his hands to his sides. "It's an egg, an Insecticon egg. It came from Bumblebee because, apparently his 'heat' was a nuptial flight-" He let out another sigh. "-and all of you fertilized him."

Bee turns sharply to face Ratchet, optics flashing with fear before he jerks his hand back like the egg had burned him, curling into himself as his optics widen in horror.

"Oh...  _ Oh... Oh no. _ That's not good." Optimus says, hands curling into fists.

"Yeah, no slag!" Ratchet snaps back.

"Wait, how could Bumblebee have laid an Insecticon egg if he's a minibot?" Bulkhead asks, optical ridges furrowing together.

"It would mean someone isn't who they say they are," Optimus replies with a lowered vox.

"Ratchet, I'm sure you have an answer?" Prowl asks tentatively.

"I do." Ratchet looks back down at Bee. "Bumblebee's sire, my sparkling, had sparked a captured Insecticon. The Science Division had taken him as a sparkling and changed his frametype coding. He was supposed to be an insecticon queen. The Science Division had given him to his sire, but he hadn't wanted him, and passed him off to me." Ratchet had laid a hand on Bees shoulder while speaking, rubbing soothingly. Bee had curled into himself even more while Ratchet was talking.

Everyone stands in shocked silence at that revelation. Optimus is the first to snap out of it.

"You're telling me, not only did you let a bot with Insecticon coding try and get into the Elite Guard, but you also didn't say anything to me about any of this!" Optimus shouts.

Ratchet and Bee winced at his loud tone, Bee starting to shake softly as he tried to hide.

"Insecticons aren't the mindless murder machines Autobot propaganda has made them out to be! And Bumblebee is his own bot, he should be able to follow his dreams like you or me!" Ratchet retorts, getting up onto his stabilizers to glare Optimus in the optics.

"How can you know that?! How can you possibly suggest something so treasonous! Are you listening to yourself? You're talking like a con!" Optimus stepped closer to Ratchet, garing down at him.

"How do I know this? I've seen it with my own optics! I've raised Bee from a sparkling! He is nothing like the slag that the council has fed you! I've met Insecticons before and during the war! They don't act like how you've been told!" Ratchet got up in Optimus's faceplates as he kept talking.


End file.
